1. Field
Example embodiments relate generally to an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as studies on flexible display devices are actively performed, a flexible touch-screen having a flexible display device and a touch sensor device has come into the spotlight in a manufacture field of electronic devices. When the flexible touch-screen is applied to any mobile device such as a smart-phone, a smart-pad, a laptop, etc., a shape of the mobile device can depart from conventional shapes of the mobile device (e.g., rectangular, rectangular having rounded edges, rectangular having streamlined sides, etc.). Thus, the mobile device having new shapes may provide various user interfaces to users.